The invention relates to a cleaning unit for an image forming apparatus in which a photosensitive body and a cleaning unit, supported by a frame, is assembled in cartridge form and such cartridge-like assembly is made releasable in a direction of extraction from the image forming apparatus body.
To assemble both a photosensitive body and a cleaning unit in cartridge form, a space for the cleaning unit provided around the photosensitive body must be made small.
On the other hand, the cleaning unit has a brush which rotatably contacts the photosensitive body so that the brush can scrape off toner which has adhered to the surface of the photosensitive body. To prevent loading or overloading of the brush with the toner, a flicker is provided so as to contact the outer surface of the brush.
Location of the flicker becomes a problem when assembling the photosensitive body and the cleaning unit in cartridge form. That is, although a flicker is provided, if its location is improper, either the brush is loaded by the toner or the toner adhering to the brush cannot be recovered properly.